Yoshikage Kira (Canon, Diamond Is Unbreakable)/Unbacked0
|-|Yoshikage Kira= |-|Killer Queen= |-|Sheer Heart Attack= |-|Stray Cat= |-|Bites The Dust= |-|Dead Man Questions Kira= Summary Yoshikage Kira is the main villain of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Yoshikage Kira wants a peaceful life, however, he has a fetish for severed hands and he will kill women to get them. After he is caught by Josuke and group he has to change his face to hide from them. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C | '''At least High 7-C | 10-A''' Name: Yoshikage Kira (Went under the name Kosaku Kawajiri while in disguise) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Business Man Powers and Abilities: |-|Yoshikage Kira=None Notable |-|Killer Queen=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Anything that Killer Queen touches can have a bomb planted on which will explode), Existence Erasure (Anyone who is killed by one of Killer Queen's explosions will have both their bodies and souls are destroyed), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Sheer Heart Attack=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (The size of Sheer Heart Attack's explosions are based on how hot the target is), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility |-|Stray Cat=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Air Manipulation (Can shoot out bubbles of air for offence or create a bubble of air around it for defence), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction |-|Bites the Dust=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation (After Bites The Dust blows someone up then it will travel back in time one hour), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Intangibility |-|Dead Man Questions Kira=Immortality (Type 2, 3 & 7), Regeneration (High-Low), Invisibility, Intangibility (Is a ghost that can phase through objects and is invisible) Attack Potency: Average Human Level | Large Town Level '(Is able to harm Crazy Diamond with its punches) Can negate durability with its explosions '| Large Town Level (Nearly killed Jotaro) | Large Town Level (Has harmed Kira with small air bubbles)' |' At least''' Large Town Level''' (Killed Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu in a single blast) Can negate durability with its explosions | Athletic Human Level (Killed normal humans easily) Speed: Normal Human Movement Speed with MFTL reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Crazy Diamond)' | MFTL '(Fought on par with Crazy Diamond) | MFTL (Moved so fast that Jotaro and Koichi didn't notice) | MFTL (Fired a bubble so fast that Kira didn't notice it until it hit him) | MFTL (Speed blitzed Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu) | Normal Human Movement Speed with MFTL reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Average Human Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level | Athletic Human Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived two beat downs from Star Platinum) | Large Town Level''' (Survived blows from Crazy Diamond) | Large Town Level (Tanked multiple Stand Rushes from Star Platinum) | Large Town Level (Has an A in Durability) | Large Town Level (Is comparable to Killer Queen) | Likely Large Town Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Killer Queen: '''Killer Queen is a Close-Range Stand. Its main ability is to plant bombs on anything, once it detonates then the target will be atomised and their soul will be destroyed. These explosions are controlled by Kira meaning he can make ones big enough to blow up a house or small enough to blow up a small lock. * '''Sheer Heart Attack: Sheer Heart Attack is Killer Queen's Sub-Stand. It is Automatic in nature and will chase the thing with the highest temperature that is close to it. Once it reaches its target it will explode without harming Sheer Heart Attack. * Stray Cat: Stray Cat is a Bound Stand that belongs to the dead cat that was killed by Kosaku's wife, Shinobu. It takes the form of a plant and it has the ability to shoot nearly invisible bubbles made out of air. These bubbles can be used to harm people or restain them. They are freely controlled by Stray Cat. When Kira places Stray Cat in Killer Queen's stomach then it can control the bubbles and also plant bombs on them to make invisible mobile bombs. * Bites The Dust: Bites The Dust is a Close-Range Stand that Killer Queen developed after Kira was pierced by the Stand Arrow. Bites The Dust is planted on someone and if someone asks that person if they know anything about Yoshikage Kira then Bites The Dust will enter their eye and blow them up from the inside, it will then travel the person Bites The Dust was planted on back in time one hour. The person will blow again once they reach that time again with the only way to save being for Kira to turn off Bites The Dust before they die again. Key: Yoshikage Kira | Killer Queen | Sheer Heart Attack | Stray Cat | Bites The Dust | Dead Man Questions Kira Note: Despite having the same name, this character is different from the Yoshikage Kira from Part 8. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7